


Jack + Road

by CatWingsAthena



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Team as Family, Triple Drabble, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, altono. 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: Mac and Riley have been kidnapped together, and Jack's racing against time to get to them.Meanwhile, his mind is running the worst-case scenarios.Written for Whumptober alternate prompt no. 6, "Lost". I realize I'm stretching it a little, but hey, they're up for interpretation.





	Jack + Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! As some of you know, I'm currently in depressionland, but I'm sending out a dispatch--just a little thing I wrote in about 10 minutes and then edited to make it 300 words. I was going to turn it into a proper fic, with setup and a reunion scene, but that's beyond me at the moment, so this is what you're getting. Anyone who wishes to scream at me may do so in the comments. Please be aware that this fic contains descriptions of major character death that doesn't actually happen (it's in Jack's imagination), which involves blood, some gore, and drowning, as well as thoughts of suicide (if Jack can’t save Mac and Riley). Hope you enjoy!

Jack speeds down the road and tries not to let his brain run away with him.

He’s been trained to complete the mission first, think and feel later. But, on this empty stretch of road, he has nothing to distract him from his waking nightmare.

_ Blood matted in blond hair, blue eyes open and vacant. Riley sobbing like her heart’s been ripped out. He’s too late. _

Jack knows some people who know of his and Mac’s partnership think that, if he lost Mac, he’d kill himself. Honestly, he’s thought about it. How he’d react. In his line of work, he can’t afford not to. But it barely needs considering, because he has someone else to think of.

Riley. He left her once. He wouldn’t do it again, not when she needed him most. No matter how badly he was hurting, he could keep living for her.

_ Curly hair and shirt wet, lips blue, chest unmoving. Mac choking like he’s the one drowning, eyes full of that broken, devastated look Jack’s seen far too many times, only a thousand times worse. Because this time, _ it’s Riley  _ he couldn’t save. _

If, God forbid, he lost Riley, it would be the same. He’d pull himself together and be what Mac needed, something solid to lean on.

Unless...

_ Bursting into the warehouse, gun drawn, only to stop short at the sight of two spreading pools of red. Two slumped figures still tied to two chairs, with the sides of their heads blown off... _

If he lost one of them, he could keep it together for the other.

If he lost both of them, there would be no power on this Earth that could keep Jack Dalton from leaving it.

He’s already flooring it. But he pushes the gas pedal down a little harder anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he got to them, and they were a little banged up but otherwise fine, and there were hugs all around. Also, Mac and Riley each yelling at Jack to untie and comfort the other first.
> 
> Hello again! I hope you liked this! If you did, please let me know below!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Roads Diverged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949686) by [violetvaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvaria/pseuds/violetvaria)


End file.
